We propose to collaborate with members of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (Headquarters, University of Alabama, Birmingham, Alabama; Chairman, Dr. John Durant) in the development of clinical research protocols, the accession of patients to these protocols and the evaluation of the results. We have incorporated surgeons, pathologists and radiotherapists from University Hospitals as full-time members of our group in association with the SEG. Our clinical facility should allow us to admit 150 to 250 patients per year. The information and expertise gained through participation in these protocol will be transmitted to the community through consultations, conferences and informal discussions. Our overall aim coincides with that of the group in that we are attempting to effectively formulate and quickly evaluate new and improved methods of treating malignant disease.